wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Faraon III/5
Rozdział piąty Przez siedmdziesiąt dni w ciągu których czcigodne zwłoki mokły w wodzie nasyconej sodą, Egipt obchodził żałobę. Świątynie były zamknięte, nie odprawiano procesji. Wszelka muzyka umilkła, nie urządzano uczt, tancerki zamieniły się na płaczki i zamiast tańcować rwały sobie włosy, co również przynosiło im dochód. Nie pijano wina, nie jadano mięsa. Najwięksi dostojnicy chodzili w grubych szatach, boso. Nikt nie golił się (z wyjątkiem kapłanów), najgorliwsi zaś nawet nie myli się, lecz namazywali błotem twarze, a włosy obsypywali popiołem. Od Morza Śródziemnego do pierwszej katarakty na Nilu, od Libijskiej Pustyni do półwyspu Synai, panowała cisza i smutek. Zgasło słońce Egiptu, odszedł na Zachód i opuścił sługi swoje pan, który dawał radość i życie. W wyższych towarzystwach najmodniejszymi były rozmowy o powszechnym żalu, który udzielał się nawet naturze. - Czy nie zauważyłeś - mówił dostojnik do dostojnika - że dni są krótsze i ciemniejsze? - Nie śmiałem zwierzyć się z tego przed tobą - odparł drugi - ale tak jest w rzeczy samej. Spostrzegłem nawet, że mniej gwiazd świeci podczas nocy i że pełnia trwała krócej, a nów dłużej niż zwykle. - Pasterze mówią, że bydło na pastwisku nie chce jeść, tylko ryczy... - A ja słyszałem od myśliwych, że zapłakane lwy nie rzucają się już na sarny, bo nie jedzą mięsa. - Okropny czas!... Przyjdź do mnie dziś wieczorem, a wypijemy po szklance żałobnego płynu, który wymyślił mój piwniczy. - Wiem, pewnie masz czarne piwo sydońskie?... - Niech bogowie bronią, ażebyśmy w tym czasie używali trunków rozweselających! Płyn, który wynalazł mój piwniczy, nie jest piwem... Porównałbym go raczej do wina nasyconego piżmem i wonnymi ziołami. - Bardzo stosowny napój, gdy pan nasz przebywa w dzielnicy zmarłych, nad którą ciągle unosi się woń piżma i ziół balsamicznych. Tak przez siedmdziesiąt dni martwili się dygnitarze. Pierwsze drgnienie radości przebiegło Egipt wówczas, gdy z dzielnicy zmarłych dano znać, że ciało władcy wydobyto z kąpieli sodowej i że balsamiści i kapłani już spełniają nad nim obrządki. W tym dniu po raz pierwszy ostrzyżono włosy, usunięto błoto z twarzy, a kto miał ochotę, umył się. I w rzeczy samej, już nie było powodu do martwienia się: Horus bowiem znalazł zwłoki Ozirisa, władca Egiptu dzięki sztuce balsamistów odzyskiwał życie, a dzięki modłom kapłanów i Księdze Zmarłych stawał się równy bogom. Od tej chwili nieboszczyk faraon Mer-amen-Ramzes urzędownie nazywał się Ozirisem; nieurzędownie bowiem nazywano go tak natychmiast po śmierci. Wrodzona wesołość ludu egipskiego zaczęła brać górę nad żałobą, szczególniej wśród wojska, rzemieślników i chłopów. Radość ta przybierała niekiedy nieprzystojne formy pomiędzy ludem prostym. Nie wiadomo bowiem, skąd zaczęły krążyć pogłoski, że nowy faraon, którego cały lud już kochał instynktownie, że młody pan chce zająć się poprawieniem doli chłopów, robotników, a nawet niewolników. Z tego powodu zdarzało się (rzecz niesłychana!), że mularze, stolarze i garncarze, zamiast pić spokojnie i rozmawiać o swoim fachu lub interesach rodzinnych, ośmielali się w szynkowniach nie tylko narzekać na podatki, ale nawet sarkać na władzę kapłanów. Chłopi zaś, zamiast czas wolny od roboty poświęcać modlitwom i pamięci przodków, mówili między sobą: jakby to było dobrze, gdyby każdy z nich posiadał kilka zagonów gruntu na własność i mógł odpoczywać co siódmy dzień! O wojsku, a szczególniej o cudzoziemskich pułkach, nie ma co wspominać. Ludzie ci wyobrażali sobie, że są najznakomitszą klasą w Egipcie, a jeżeli nie są, to wnet będą, po jakiejś tam szczęśliwej wojnie, która ma wybuchnąć. Za to nomarchowie, szlachta siedząca w wiejskich majątkach, a nade wszystko arcykapłani różnych świątyń, uroczyście obchodzili żałobę po zmarłym panu, bez względu, że można było już cieszyć się, gdy faraon został Ozirisem. Ściśle rzeczy biorąc, nowy władca dotychczas nikomu nie zrobił krzywdy, więc przyczyną smutku dostojników były tylko pogłoski, te same, które radowały lud prosty. Nomarchowie i szlachta cierpli na myśl, że ich chłop może próżnować przez pięćdziesiąt dni w roku, a co gorsza - posiadać na własność ziemię, choćby tylko w rozmiarach wystarczających na zbudowanie grobu. Kapłani bledli i zaciskali zęby patrząc na gospodarstwo Ramzesa XIII i sposób, w jaki ich traktował. Rzeczywiście w pałacu królewskim zaszły ogromne zmiany. Faraon mieszkanie swoje przeniósł do jednego z gmachów skrzydłowych, w którym prawie wszystkie pokoje zajęli jenerałowie. W suterynach pomieścił żołnierzy greckich, na piętrze gwardią, w pokojach znajdujących się wzdłuż muru - Etiopów. Wartę dokoła pałacyku trzymali Azjaci, a przy komnatach jego świątobliwości kwaterował ten szwadron, którego żołnierze towarzyszyli panu w czasie pościgu za Tehenną przez pustynię. Co gorsze - jego świątobliwość, pomimo tak niedawnego buntu Libijczyków, przywrócił im swoją łaskę, żadnego nie skazał na karę, owszem - obdarzał ich zaufaniem. Prawda, że korpus kapłański, który był w głównym pałacu, został w nim i odprawiał obrządki religijne pod przewodnictwem dostojnego Sema. Ale ponieważ kapłani nie towarzyszyli faraonowi przy śniadaniu, obiedzie i kolacji, więc ich żywność stała się bardzo niewykwintną. Na próżno święci mężowie przypominali, że muszą karmić przedstawicieli dziewiętnastu dynastii i mnóstwo bogów. Skarbnik zmiarkowawszy intencje faraona odpowiadał kapłanom, że dla bogów i przodków wystarczą kwiaty i wonności, a że sami prorocy, jak nakazuje moralność, powinni jadać jęczmienne placki i popijać wodą lub piwem. Dla poparcia swoich grubiańskich teorii skarbnik powoływał się na przykład arcykapłana Sema, który żył jak pokutnik, a co gorsze, mówił im, że jego świątobliwość wraz z jenerałami prowadzi żołnierską kuchnię. Wobec tego kapłani pałacowi w milczeniu poczęli zastanawiać się: czy nie lepiej zrobią, gdy opuszczą skąpy dom królewski, a przeniosą się do własnych schronień obok świątyń, gdzie będą mieli lżejsze obowiązki i głód nie będzie im skręcał wnętrzności? I może uczyniliby tak natychmiast, gdyby najdostojniejsi Herhor i Mefres nie rozkazali im wytrwać na miejscu. Ale i położenie Herhora przy nowym panu nie mogło nazywać się pomyślnym. Do niedawna wszechwładny minister, który prawie nie opuszczał pokojów królewskich, siedział dziś samotny w swoim pałacyku i nieraz nie widywał nowego faraona przez całe dekady. Był on jeszcze ministrem wojny, ale już prawie nie wydawał rozkazów. Wszystkie bowiem interesa wojskowe faraon załatwiał sam. Sam czytał raporty jenerałów, sam rozstrzygał wątpliwe kwestie, a jego adiutanci brali z ministerium wojny potrzebne dokumenta. Jego dostojność Herhor, jeżeli kiedy był wezwany przez władcę, to chyba po to, ażeby usłyszeć wymówkę. Niemniej wszyscy dostojnicy przyznawali, że nowy faraon bardzo pracuje. Ramzes XIII wstawał przed wschodem słońca, kąpał się i spalał kadzidło przed posągiem Ozirisa. Natychmiast potem słuchał raportów: najwyższego sędziego, najwyższego pisarza stodół i obór w całym kraju, najwyższego skarbnika, wreszcie - naczelnika swoich pałaców. Ten ostatni cierpiał najwięcej: nie było bowiem dnia, ażeby pan nie mówił mu, że utrzymanie dworu za dużo kosztuje i że jest w nim za wiele osób. Istotnie, mieszkało w pałacu królewskim kilkaset kobiet zmarłego faraona z odpowiednią ilością dzieci i służby. Ciągle upominany naczelnik dworu z dnia na dzień wypędzał po kilkanaście osób, a innym ograniczał wydatki. Skutkiem czego po upływie miesiąca wszystkie damy dworu z krzykiem i płaczem pobiegły do mieszkania królowej Nikotris błagając o ratunek. Jakoż czcigodna pani natychmiast udała się do władcy i upadłszy na twarz prosiła go, aby ulitował się nad kobietami swego ojca i nie pozwolił im umierać z niedostatku. Faraon wysłuchał jej ze zmarszczonym czołem i rozkazał naczelnikowi dworu już nie posuwać dalej oszczędności. Zarazem jednak powiedział najczcigodniejszej pani, że po pogrzebie ojca kobiety będą usunięte z pałacu i rozesłane po folwarkach. - Nasz dwór - mówił - kosztuje około trzydziestu tysięcy talentów rocznie, czyli o połowę więcej aniżeli całe wojsko. Takiej sumy nie mogę wydawać bez zrujnowania siebie i państwa. - Czyń, jak chcesz - odparła królowa. - Egipt jest twój. Lękam się jednak, że rozpędzeni ludzie dworscy staną się twymi wrogami. Na to pan milcząc wziął matkę za rękę, poprowadził ją do okna i wskazał las włóczni musztrującej się na dziedzińcu piechoty. Ten czyn faraona wywołał nieoczekiwany skutek. Oczy królowej, przed chwilą zalane łzami, błysnęły dumą. Nagle pochyliła się i pocałowała syna w rękę mówiąc wzruszonym głosem: - Zaprawdę, jesteś synem Izydy i Ozirisa i dobrze uczyniłam odstępując cię bogini... Nareszcie Egipt ma władcę!... Od tej pory czcigodna pani nigdy i w żadnej sprawie nie wstawiała się do syna. A gdy ją proszono o protekcję, odpowiadała: - Jestem sługą jego świątobliwości i radzę wam spełniać rozkazy pana bez oporu. Wszystko bowiem, co on robi, pochodzi z natchnienia bogów; a któż oprze się bogom?... Po śniadaniu faraon zajmował się sprawami ministerium wojny i skarbowością, a około trzeciej po południu, otoczony wielką świtą, wyjeżdżał do wojsk obozujących pod Memfisem i przypatrywał się musztrze. Rzeczywiście największe zmiany zaszły w sprawach wojskowych państwa. W ciągu niespełna dwu miesięcy jego świątobliwość uformował pięć nowych pułków, a raczej - wskrzesił te, które zwinięto za poprzedniego panowania. Usunął oficerów oddających się pijaństwu i kosterstwu tudzież takich, którzy udręczali żołnierzy. Do biur ministerium wojny, gdzie pracowali sami kapłani, wprowadził swoich najzdolniejszych adiutantów, którzy bardzo prędko opanowali ważne dokumenta dotyczące armii. Kazał zrobić spis wszystkich mężczyzn w państwie, którzy należeli do stanu wojskowego, lecz od kilkunastu lat nie spełniali żadnych obowiązków, tylko gospodarowali. Otworzył dwie nowe szkoły oficerskie dla dzieci od dwunastu lat i odnowił już zaniedbany zwyczaj, by młodzież wojskowa dopiero po odbyciu trzygodzinnego marszu w liniach i kolumnach otrzymywała śniadanie. Wreszcie żadnemu oddziałowi wojska nie wolno było mieszkać po wsiach, ale w koszarach lub obozie. Każdy pułk miał wyznaczony plac na ćwiczenia, na którym po całych dniach rzucano kamienie z procy lub strzelano z łuku do tarcz, odległych o sto do dwustu kroków. Wyszło też polecenie do rodzin stanu wojskowego, aby mężczyźni ich wprawiali się w rzucanie pocisków, pod kierunkiem oficerów i dziesiętników armii regularnej. Rozkaz wykonano natychmiast, skutkiem czego Egipt, już we dwa miesiące po śmierci Ramzesa XII, wyglądał jak obóz. Albowiem nawet wiejskie i miejskie dzieci, które dotychczas bawiły się w pisarzy i kapłanów, teraz, naśladując starszych, zaczęły bawić się w wojsko. Więc na każdym placu i w każdym ogrodzie od rana do wieczora świstały kamienie i pociski z łuków, a sądy zawalone były skargami o uszkodzenia cielesne. I stało się, że Egipt był jakby odmieniony i że, pomimo żałoby, panował w nim wielki ruch, a wszystko za sprawą nowego władcy. Sam zaś faraon rósł w dumę widząc, jak całe państwo stosuje się do jego królewskiej woli. Przyszła jednak chwila, że i on się zasępił. W tym samym dniu, kiedy balsamiści wydobyli ciało Ramzesa XII z sodowej kąpieli, wielki skarbnik składając zwykły raport rzekł do faraona: - Nie wiem, co począć... Mamy bowiem w skarbie dwa tysiące talentów, a na pogrzeb zmarłego pana trzeba co najmniej tysiąc... - Jak to dwa tysiące?... - zdziwił się władca. - Kiedym obejmował rządy, mówiłeś, że mamy dwadzieścia tysięcy... - Wydaliśmy ośmnaście... - We dwa miesiące?... - Mieliśmy ogromne rozchody... - Prawda - odparł faraon - ależ co dzień wpływają podatki... - Podatki - rzekł skarbnik - nie wiem dlaczego, znowu zmniejszyły się i nie napływają w takiej ilości, jak rachowałem. Ale i one rozeszły się...Racz, wasza świątobliwość, pamiętać, że mamy pięć nowych pułków. Więc około ośmiu tysięcy ludzi porzuciło swoje zajęcia i żyją na koszt państwa... Faraon zamyślił się. - Musimy - odpowiedział - zaciągnąć nową pożyczkę. Porozumiej się z Herhorem i Mefresem, aby nam dały świątynie. - Mówiłem o tym... Świątynie nic nam nie dadzą. - Obrazili się prorocy!... - uśmiechnął się faraon. - W takim razie musimy wezwać pogan... Przyszlij do mnie Dagona. Nad wieczorem przyszedł bankier fenicki. Upadł na ziemię przed panem i ofiarował mu złoty puchar wysadzany klejnotami. - Teraz już mogę umrzeć!... - zawołał Dagon - kiedy mój najłaskawszy władca zasiadł na tronie... - Zanim jednak umrzesz - rzekł do klęczącego faraon - wystaraj mi się o kilka tysięcy talentów. Fenicjanin struchlał czy może tylko udawał wielkie zakłopotanie. - Niech wasza świątobliwość każe mi lepiej szukać pereł w Nilu - odparł - gdyż zginę od razu i pan mój nie posądzi mnie o złe chęci... Ale taką sumę znaleźć dzisiaj!... Ramzes XIII zdziwił się. - Jak to?... - spytał - więc Fenicjanie nie mają dla mnie pieniędzy?... - Krew i życie nasze i dzieci naszych oddamy waszej świątobliwości - rzekł Dagon. - Ale pieniędzy... Skąd my weźmiemy pieniędzy?... Dawniej świątynie udzielały nam pożyczek na piętnaście lub dwadzieścia procentów rocznie. Lecz od czasu gdy wasza świątobliwość, jeszcze jako następca tronu, był w świątyni Hator, tam, pod Pi-Bast, kapłani zupełnie odmówili nam kredytu... Oni, gdyby mogli, dziś wygnaliby nas z Egiptu, a jeszcze chętniej wytępiliby... Ach, co my cierpimy z ich łaski!... Chłopi robią, jak chcą i kiedy chcą... Na podatek oddają, co im z nosa spadnie... Gdy którego uderzyć, buntują się, a gdy nieszczęśliwy Fenicjanin pójdzie o pomoc do sądu, albo przegrywa sprawę, albo musi się strasznie opłacać... Godziny nasze na tej ziemi są policzone!... - mówił z płaczem Dagon. Faraon sposępniał. - Zajmę ja się tymi sprawami - odparł - i sądy będą wymierzały wam sprawiedliwość. Tymczasem jednak potrzebuję około pięciu tysięcy talentów... - Skąd weźmiemy, panie?... - jęczał Dagon. - Wskaż nam, wasza świątobliwość, kupców, a sprzedamy im wszystkie nasze ruchomości i nieruchomości, byle spełnić twoje rozkazy... Lecz gdzie są ci kupcy?... Chyba kapłani, którzy otaksują nasze majątki za bezcen i - jeszcze nie zapłacą gotowizną. - Poszlijcie do Tyru, Sydonu... - wtrącił pan. - Przecież każde z tych miast mogłoby pożyczyć nie pięć, ale sto tysięcy talentów... - Tyr i Sydon!... - powtórzył Dagon. - Dziś cała Fenicja gromadzi złoto i klejnoty, ażeby opłacić się Asyryjczykom... Kręcą się już po naszym kraju wysłańcy króla Assara i mówią, że byleśmy składali co roku hojny okup, to król i satrapowie nie tylko nie będą nas ciemiężyli, ale jeszcze nastręczą nam większe zarobki niż te, jakie mamy dziś z łaski waszej świątobliwości i Egiptu... Władca pobladł i zacisnął zęby. Fenicjanin spostrzegł się i dodał prędko: - Wreszcie, co ja mam zabierać waszej świątobliwości czas moim głupim gadaniem?... Jest tu, w Memfisie, książę Hiram... On może lepiej objaśni wszystko memu panu, bo to mędrzec i członek najwyższej rady naszych miast... Ramzes ożywił się. - A dawajże mi tu prędzej Hirama - odparł. - Bo ty, Dagonie, rozmawiasz ze mną nie jak bankier, ale jak pogrzebowa płaczka. Fenicjanin jeszcze raz uderzył czołem w posadzkę i spytał: - Czy dostojny Hiram nie mógłby zaraz tu przyjść?... Prawda, że już późno... Ale on tak boi się kapłanów, że wolałby o nocnej porze złożyć hołd waszej świątobliwości... Faraon przygryzł usta, ale zgodził się na ten projekt. Wysłał nawet z bankierem Tutmozisa, aby ten przyprowadził Hirama do pałacu tajemnymi wejściami. Faraon III/5